


Drugs and Candy

by kotokoshka, Lana_red



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, just a bit of fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_red/pseuds/Lana_red
Summary: Барри знал, что ему нужно это сделать. Это был бы разумный поступок. Но он не мог бросить Леонарда Снарта. Поэтому он даже не стал пытаться.





	Drugs and Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drugs and Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084592) by [CallMeHopeless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeHopeless/pseuds/CallMeHopeless). 



> You and me are like drugs and candy // Ты и я словно таблетки и конфеты  
> And I don't wanna give it up // И я не хочу отказываться от этого.
> 
> All Time Low - Drugs and Candy

Барри знал: отключать гарнитуру нельзя. Но здесь были только двое — только он и Леонард Снарт. Его якобы враг стоял неподвижно, только едко ухмылялся, и это Барри изрядно нервировало. Он стянул капюшон флэш-костюма и провел подрагивающими пальцами по волосам.  
  
— Не думал, что увижу тебя сегодня, — бросил Барри с легким раздражением.  
  
Его внутренности завернулись в узлы, стоило ему лишь увидеть Лена вблизи.  
  
Он почти чувствовал, как каждый дюйм его кожи полыхает огнем, когда Лен к нему прикасается.  
  
Барри знал, что это плохо для него, что однажды это причинит ему боль, когда-нибудь точно, но сейчас этот факт его совершенно не волновал. Потому что Лен, небрежно прислонившийся к обшарпанной стене, выглядел таким красивым… Барри еще раз оглядел его ноги в черных, столь любимых им узких джинсах. Черные армейские ботинки и потертая кожаная куртка идеально подходили Лену, и Барри не мог дождаться момента, когда сорвет с него всю эту красоту.  
  
— Я выждал время, малыш, — протянул Лен, по-прежнему ухмыляясь. — Интересно, что бы было, если бы ты не появился.  
  
— Я всегда прихожу, не так ли? — пробормотал Барри.  
  
Он не понимал, что они делали. Это была прелюдия? Стеб? Флирт и заигрывания? Это не чувствовалось банальным флиртом. Всякий раз, когда Барри смотрел на Лена, он чувствовал охватывающий его огонь и невероятную грусть одновременно. Его подсознание уже понимало, что конца этому не будет. Так что он должен был просто бежать от Лена как можно дальше, со всех ног. Спрятаться, если это вообще возможно. Изо всех сил постараться выкинуть его из головы. Но стоило Барри закрыть глаза, Лен снова возникал в его мыслях. Как кошмар или навязчивая идея. И такая… такая привлекательная и соблазнительная.  
  
— Да, всегда, — прошелестел Лен, отходя от стены. Он медленно направился в сторону Барри, который в одиночестве стоял посреди пустого склада. Барри с трудом сдерживал нетерпеливую вибрацию. Он знал, что за этим последует, знал, что Лен…  
  
Лен вдруг замер прямо перед Барри, продолжая молча смотреть на него. Барри выдохнул в замешательстве. Как правило, после таких встреч он оказывался прижатым к стене, судорожно пытаясь дышать во время горячего поцелуя Капитана Холода. Язык и губы его врага были для Барри спасательным кругом. Единственными вещами, позволяющими ему оставаться на плаву.  
  
Лен медленно поднял руку и смахнул со лба Барри прядь волос.  
  
— Спасибо, что всегда приходишь, — прошептал он и наконец мягко поцеловал Барри.   
  
Таких поцелуев у них еще никогда не было. Между ними не было нежности и неспешности. Всегда лишь грубость, скорость и дикость, но уж никак не нежность.  
  
У Барри неприятно пересохло во рту, а слова все никак не находились.  
  
— Ты куда-то собираешься? — наконец спросил он, потому что это могло быть единственным объяснением поведению Лена.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ты заболел? Спорим, Кейтлин поможет тебе, если ты просто…  
  
— Я не заболел, Барри.  
  
— Тогда в чем дело?  
  
Он таращился на Лена своими огромными невинными глазами, ища ответы на свои вопросы.  
Таращился, но ничего не видел.  
  
Лен пожал плечами и шагнул назад.  
  
Воцарилась хрупкая тишина, и Барри не решался двинуться. Это было похоже… на прощание. Лен прямо сейчас заканчивал их крошечный… роман, или как это называется? Барри не думал, что между ними возможно что-то подобное. Лен был его наркотиком. Он не мог выкинуть его из головы, что бы ни делал, куда бы ни бежал и неважно, что пытался делать. Лен всегда был внутри него. Барри пробовал кататься на коньках, но чувствовал холод, окружающий его, думал о том, как идеально красиво Лен двигался бы напротив него. Он шатался по торговым центрам, останавливаясь напротив витрин магазинов, которые продавали точно такие же джинсы, какие носил Лен. Барри шел за кофе в Джиттерс, и все люди вокруг вдруг превращались в Лена, молча и с укором указывая на то, как Айрис его обругала, потому что он совершенно ее не слушал.  
  
Барри знал, что Лен — его единственная слабость. Знал, что для него самого это больше, чем просто интрижка, как и то, что Лен способен его раздавить. Разбить его сердце. Бросить одного, абсолютно разрушенного. Но Барри решил, что это оправданный риск.  
  
Это началось, когда они вместе пытались поймать метачеловека. Барри почти погиб, и Лен спас его, на руках принес в свою квартиру и ждал, пока его ноги придут в норму. Готовил ему завтрак. Варил потрясающе вкусный ароматный кофе. А первый раз они поцеловались на кухне. Отчаянные и цепляющиеся за свою жизнь. Барри всегда будет помнить, как ощущалась под руками ткань рубашки Лена и какими гладкими были его губы во время первого поцелуя.  
  
— Я не дам тебе уйти, — вдруг выпалил Барри.  
  
Глаза Лена расширились.  
  
— Я же сказал, что никуда не собираюсь.  
  
— Почему у меня такое ощущение, что ты хочешь закончить… все это? Нас.  
  
Лен вздохнул и качнул головой.  
  
— Послушай, Барри…  
  
— Нет.  
  
У Лена дрогнула верхняя губа — он начал раздражаться.  
  
— Позволь просто объяснить…  
  
— Я не хочу отказываться от этого. Не хочу… расставаться. Не делай этого.  
  
Лен смотрел на него, не произнося ни слова.  
  
— Я тебе не подхожу.  
  
— Я взрослый человек, Леонард. И сам могу решить, кто подходит мне, а кто нет.  
  
Если честно, Барри и без слов Лена это понимал. Не знал только, откуда внутри него взялась эта борьба с самим собой. Лен был просто… нужен ему. Даже если между ними лишь флирт. Если и были между ними какие-то проблемы, они никогда их не обсуждали. Проблемы, связанные с Флэшем и Капитаном Холодом. Они никому не рассказывали, потому что…. ну как можно? Джо распсихуется. Айрис будет невероятно разочарована, а Оливер, Барри был уверен, «случайно» воткнет в него стрелу… Но чем дольше Барри смотрел на Лена, чем чаще его обнимал, тем сильнее становились его чувства.  
  
— Ты всего лишь ребенок. И в текущей ситуации ты не можешь быть счастливым.  
  
— У тебя еще кто-то есть? Да? Ты поэтому решил все закончить?  
  
Лен грустно покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, Барри. Только ты.  
  
— Если только я… Тогда поехали к тебе.  
  
— Мы не можем продолжать. Слушай, не усложняй, мне и так трудно. Я пытаюсь действовать правильно.  
  
— А я хочу, чтобы ты продолжал делать неправильные вещи, — поспешно сказал Барри, делая шаг по направлению к Лену.  
  
— Барри… — голос Лена прозвучал до того страдальчески, что сам он болезненно зажмурился.  
  
— Расскажи мне. Назови настоящую причину, по которой ты решил уйти. Расскажи.  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
В Барри что-то сломалось с оглушительным треском. Или все _это_ сломалось. Барри сломался. Этого он не мог предвидеть. Лен смотрел прямо на него. Смотрел после того, как произнес три слова, которые Барри абсолютно точно еще никогда не слышал. А теперь услышал. _От Капитана Холода._  
  
— Что?  
  
— Не заставляй меня это повторять.  
  
Барри пристально уставился на Лена, отмечая его чуть сгорбленную спину, искренность в его глазах и слегка дрожащие губы.  
  
— Если ты любишь меня… — начал Барри, но на последних словах чуть не запнулся. — То иди сюда и поцелуй меня.  
  
— Барри…  
  
— Леонард, тащи сюда свою задницу и поцелуй меня.  
  
Секунды превратились в бесконечность. Барри не знал, сколько времени прошло. Лен, вероятно, знал. Он всегда знал. Внезапно Лен вздрогнул всем телом, приблизился к Барри и обхватил теплыми шершавыми ладонями его лицо.  
  
— Покажи мне, — прошептал Барри.  
  
— Показать что?  
  
— Что ты любишь меня.  
  
Их глаза встретились, а потом Лен наклонился и мягко прижался к губам Барри. Поцелуй был даже более нежным и сладким, чем в первый раз, и Барри мелко затрясло от восторга и переполняющих эмоций. Прижавшись к кожаной куртке Лена, он подавил дрожь, вцепляясь побелевшими пальцами в воротник, не желая отпускать.  
  
Когда они разорвали неспешный поцелуй, у Барри закружилась голова.  
  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
Он просто произнес это. И на все остальное Барри было плевать. Были лишь он и Лен. Одни в этом безумном мире. И Барри никогда не сможет от этого _отказаться._


End file.
